


Nightmare

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Dark Magic, F/M, Heartbreaking, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Anguish, Nightmares, St Mungo's Hospital, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: Pansy is lost and living in hell or is it just a nightmare?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Paneville





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paneville_November 2020
> 
> Prompt: Nightmare
> 
> Not sweet or fluffy or loving...beware
> 
> Tears...

NIGHTMARE

_The blue of the unforgivable curse hit her in the center of her chest, knocking the breath out of her before her mind fogged. She heard the words in the fog compelling her to head to the love of her life. She raised her wand, sneering as the words caressed her mouth, Pansy Parkinson spoke the words leaving Neville Longbottom dead on the grounds of Hogwarts as the battle raged around them._

_Pansy watched as his life existence left him. Kneeling next to his motionless body using a cutting curse on his throat, letting his blood splatter, ensuring his death. His blood was warm on her hands as she ran it over her face. Laughter bubbling in her throat her senses became overwhelmed. The smell of the battle sparked her blood, the sight of the castle burning around her, the feel of grime over her body, the metallic taste of Neville's blood against her lips, then nothing, blackness._

* * *

"NEVILLE!" Pansy jerked awake. Trembling glancing around the dimly lit room. Warm hands smooth back her fringe from her eyes. Cool flannel wipes her brow.

"I'm here, right here." She heard his voice but her eyes could not fully focus on him.

"I killed you." Her voice small as if she was a small child.

"No, you didn't. I'm right here. Pansy look at me. Look into my eyes." Neville pleaded with her.

"You're not real. Your a ghost, my tormentor in Hell. If I look in your eyes, you'll steal my soul." Pansy closed her eyes tightly turning from his gaze.

Silence. Deep breathing. Hers? His? She didn't know. Silence again.

Darkness.

* * *

The room was bright today. Her hands ran over the scars along her wrists and forearms. She counted each one, "15, 16, 17, 20"

"Pansy, do you want some of your soup?" Neville asked.

"I don't need to eat in Hell. Why are you in Hell?"

Smiling at her, "Because this is where you are. I go where ever you are love. Now please eat."

Screaming as she faced him, "I fucking killed you!! Leave me!!" Slamming her hands on the table, he never flinched. If he was real he would have flinched.

Darkness.

* * *

She rocked on the bed, restrained by the Healers.

"She's been pulling her hair out, not sleeping, refuses her meds, and no matter how much we watch her she stills finds ways to cut her arms."

"What are her options?" Neville asked as he looked at the woman he loved.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Longbottom, she isn't..."

The healer and Neville jumped as Pansy cackled, "I KILLED NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! I KILLED NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!"

Darkness.

* * *

She laid curled into a warm body. A hand stroked her hair. Words of love whispered into her ears. Tears slid from her eyes as she whispered, "Neville, I know I killed you, but I miss you, can I finally come and join you? I'm tired of being alone."

"Pansy, you are never alone. I'm always with you. I've been for the last twenty years. I know you won't remember this, but I haven't ever left you and I never will."

She felt the rise and fall of his chest against her cheek. She listened to his breathing. "How long before I leave again?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll be here when you leave and when you return. I'll take you when I can and all the times in between."

Darkness.


End file.
